The Grant Mansion Hotel
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The Jocklin family decide to open their home as a hotel for the Hauntley family.


Arriving in Staybrook was Vampirina Hauntley along with her parents Boris and Oxana. They had some very large bags of luggage with them. But it was all the things they needed to have the vacation they deserved after so many ghosts, ghouls, and humans at their own hotel, the Scare B&B.

"I can't wait to see Rachel and Sasha again!" said Vampirina as they left their cab.

"Me too, Vee!" said Boris. "I even heard their home is haunted!" Excitement oozed from his words.

"And Rachel said she had a big surprise for us when we get there!" said Oxana.

The Hauntleys arrived at the Jocklin sisters' home, the Grant Mansion.

"Wow! It sure looks spooky!" Vampirina smiled. "It'll be just like home!"

The Hauntleys walked up the tall hill to the front door of the spooky, old mansion. Boris gave the door a few knocks and when it opened, they were surprised to see Rachel dressed in a red blazer and matching skirt with black flat shoes. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a neat and tidy bun.

"Good afternoon, Hauntley family!" Rachel greeted. "Welcome to the Grant Mansion Hotel!"

The Hauntleys looked surprised, then shared a laugh. "Rachel! Is this the surprise you were talking about?"

"It is indeed!" said Rachel. "As concierge, I am proud to welcome you to our lavish hotel for rest and relaxation! At the Grant Mansion, we have a pool and hot tub, work out station, complimentary dry cleaning, spa and massage treatments, and free room service!'

Oxana chuckled. "Oh, Rachel. You don't have to do all this! We came here to visit you! Not serve us!"

"But this is what you guys deserve for doing such a great job and your hotel!" said Rachel. "I even put Humungousaur in charge of handling your luggage!"

Boris blinked. "Humungousaur?"

"You called?" said a deep, gruff voice.

The Hauntleys yelped when a giant, dinosaur-like stomped toward them. He had four yellow eyes and two pairs of thick, muscular arms.

Rachel smiled. "This is Humungousaur. He's an alien called a Vaxasaurian. He can take your bags for you."

Boris didn't dare argue as the alien effortlessly took all of their bags. "Just follow me to your room, folks."

Rachel saw the Hauntleys look quite spooked. And it takes a lot to spook them. "Don't worry, Humungousaur is just a big sweetheart. He wouldn't hurt a flea."

The Hauntleys shared concerned looks as they followed Four Arms up the stairs to their room.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Hauntley, we're giving you the honeymoon suite." said Four Arms as he showed them their room. "It's got a master bathroom with heated toilet seats. Can't get any fancier than that!" He carefully put down their luggage and showed Vampirina her room across from her parents' room.

"Well, I guess we really are on vacation." said Oxana. She opened the long, coffin-shaped suitcase.

Inside was Chef Remy Bones. The skeleton woke up and stretched with a yawn. "Sorry I fell alseep. It's so restful in there."

Gregoria emerged from her suicases. "Finally!" said Gregoria. "Boy, is it good to be out of there!"

Demi made himself visible. "We're on vacation! Woo-hoo!"

* * *

In Vampirina's room, Sasha, dressed in her maid uniform, was helping her little vampire friend unpack.

"Really, Sasha. You guys don't have to serve us." Vampirina insisted.

Sasha smiled. "Don't be silly, Vee! This is our turn to serve you guys! Besides, I love dressing up! This maid costume is totes cute!" She opened Vee's suitcase and let out a scream. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She jumped back and crawled away from the suitcase until her back touched the wall. "WHAT IS THAT?!" She pointed at the suitcase.

"It's okay, Sasha! Don't be scared!" Vampirina said, trying to calm the human down. "It's just Harold!"

"Harold?!" Sasha watched in horror as Vampirina took out a strange creature from her suitcase. It was dark blue with purple spots and purple eyes. But it's body was just a small round head and two arms!

Vampirina smiled as she showed Sasha the creature. "This is Harold, he's a monster that hides under my bed."

Sasha paled a little. "A m-m-monster...from under the b-bed?!"

"You don't have to be scared. He's very nice!" Vampirina brought Harold closer to the spooked human. Harold smiled and offered his hand to Sasha.

Sasha squeaked and kept her back to the wall as she slowly went to the door. "Uh, I just remembered! I have dusting to do!" She quickly left the room.

Harold growled, depressed.

"Don't be sad, Harold. Sasha just spooks very easily. She'll come around, just give her some time." Vampirina placed the monster under her bed. "There you go, buddy. Make yourself at home."

Sasha took a deep breath before walking rather sluggishly down the hall, her mind grasping the fact that Vampirina actually brought a monster to hide under her bed.

"Sasha?" a clawed hand grabbed her shoulder.

Sasha squealed and spun around to see Whampire. "Oh! Sweetie, it's you!" She put a hand to her chest.

"Getting spooked already from our guests?" asked Whampire.

"Well...maybe just a little. But I'll get used to it...eventually." Sasha replied.

Whampire decided to help Sasha feel better. "Look what I found." He held up a feather duster.

Sasha was confused until Whampire put an arm around her and used the duster to tickle her face. Sasha giggled and sputtered as she got out of her lover's hold. "Whammy!" she giggled.

Whampire waved the feather duster. "You've been wearing that maid costume for too long, my precious." He playfully chased after her as Sasha laughed and ran away to her bedroom, which Whampire went right in and locked the door behind him.

* * *

Later that day, the Hauntleys were playing in the indoor pool with Rachel, Sasha, and several other members of their alien family.

"This is the best!" said Vampirina. "Thanks for inviting us to your house, Rachel!"

"Anything for you guys!" Rachel said. "Where's Remy, Demi, and Gregoria?"

"Well, I know Chef Remy is cooking dinner..." said Sasha, drifting on her pool float.

"What?!" Rachel said. "We were suppose to do the cooking! This is Remy's vacation too, y'know!"

Sasha shrugged. "I told him that, but he insisted on cooking dinner for us! He said he loves to cook no matter where he is! I didn't want to be rude so I let him do what he wanted."

"I see." Rachel took a sip of her drink. "Well, whatever makes our guests happy, we're happy!"

* * *

In the kitchen, Remy hummed a cheerful little tune as he prepared dinner. "I never thought I'd have the pleasure to cook in such a lavish kitchen!"

Just then, several loud gasps were heard behind Remy. He turned around saw four human children staring at him. It was Riley, Lucas, Camryn, and Caleb.

"Ah! Human children!" The skeleton chef smiled as he approached them. "You're just what I needed!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The kids screamed, startling the skeleton. The children ran out of the kitchen in terror.

"Oh, bones! I don't think they've seen a skeleton like me before!" Remy ran after the kids before they were scared to death.

The kids looked back and saw the skeleton just a few feet behind them.

"He's right behind us!" Caleb screamed in fear.

"Split up!" Riley yelled. Her siblings all went seperate ways to get away from the spooky skeleton.

Remy watched the four children divide and run in all different directions. He spotted Camryn trip, so she didn't get that far. When she saw the skeleton coming toward her, she screamed and ran with Remy right on her tail.

Caleb ran until felt his head go through something blue and transparent. He spun around and saw a ghost wearing a bow tie.

"A g-g-g-g-" Caleb stammered, too scared to say 'ghost.'

"Uh...hi?" Demi said.

"GHOST! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Caleb screamed and ran away.

"Guess that kid's not used to ghosts." said Demi. "Better help him out!" He promply followed Caleb.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHH! HELP! TALKING STATUE!" Riley screamed as she ran from Gregoria.

"THERE'S A MONSTER UNDER THE BED!" Lucas screamed as Harold chased him, running on his two hands. He and Riley ran right into each other. They saw the monsters surround them and curled up in fear.

"Lucas?! Riley?! What's going on?!" Sasha said, now changed into her bathrobe.

"M-M-Monsters, Aunt Sasha! Real monsters!" Lucas whimpered.

Sasha saw Harold and Gregoria looking very sad. Harold looked like he was about to cry!

"Sweetie, you don't have to be scared." said Sasha, rubbing Lucas's back. "They're our friends and they're spending their vacation with us."

"F-Fr-Friends?!" Lucas stammered.

Sasha nodded. "Mm-hmm. This is Gregoria, she's a gargoyle. And this is Harold, he's a monster that hides under beds.

Gregoria smiled and waved at the human. "Sorry for scaring you back there."

Sensing she was a nice monster, Riley calmed down and started to smile.

Lucas whimpered when Harold moved closer to the boy, but Sasha stopped Lucas from running away. "It's okay, Sweetie. I was scared at first too. But he's not bad at all."

"How do you know?!"

Sasha smiled. "Well, is he acting bad? He looks rather sad that you ran away from him."

Lucas looked at the monster and saw that Sasha was right. Harold did look very sad.

"Aw, don't be sad, Harold." Sasha tickled the monster under the chin. "Coochy, coochy, coo!"

Harold giggled as Sasha tickled him. Sasha giggled as well. "See? He's a sweetheart."

Lucas and Riley didn't feel afraid anymore. Who knew bed monsters were ticklish?

"Sorry if I was so scared of you, Harold." Sasha said. He gave him a kiss on the forehead, which made the monster's face turn red.

"Aw! He's blushing!" Riley cooed.

* * *

In a different hallway, Caleb was still running from Demi. He stopped in his tracks when three bats were blocking his path.

"AAAAAAHHH! BATS!" Caleb tried to run the other way, but Demi was blocking his escape. The boy was boxed in. So he dove to the floor and curled up in defense. "This house really is haunted!"

"It's not haunted, son!" Humungousaur said as he came running down the hallway.

"Dad!" Caleb ran over to the alien dinosaur.

"DAD?!" Vee shouted.

"DAD?!" Demi yelped.

"DAD?!" Boris and Oxana gasped. They were so shocked, they changed back to themselves and dropped their jaws in shock.

Caleb quivered as he hid behind his father's huge leg. "Dad, what is happening?!"

"It's okay, Luke." Humungousaur gently stroked the boy's head. "These are our guests."

"Guests?!"

Humungousaur nodded. "Yep. These are the Hauntleys. They're good friends of Aunt Rachel and Sasha."

"Really?" Caleb said, coming out of hiding. He looked up at his father, who wore a sure smile.

"Really." Humungousaur scooted his son toward the Hauntleys. "Caleb, this Vampirina and her parents, Boris and Oxana."

"H-Hi." Caleb shyly waved.

"Uh, hi..." said Vampirina. "Is Humungousaur really your dad?"

"Yeah, he adopted me." Caleb said. "Are you real vampires?!"

Vampirina nodded. "Yep, we are."

"But...what about the ghost and the skeleton we saw?!" Caleb said. Humungousaur chuckled as he patted his son's head.

"Just come with, son. We'll explain everything." The dinosaur and the Hauntleys headed for the living room together.

* * *

In another room, Camryn was cornered by the spooky skeleton. Chef Remy tried to calm the terrified girl down. "Please! Do not be afraid, little one! I won't hurt you!"

"No! You said you needed humans!" Camryn squealed, tears in her eyes. "I'm not gonna be a recipe in your food!"

"What?!" Remy was shocked and dumbfounded. "Are you saying I'm going to cook and eat you?!"

Camryn nodded timidly.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Remy said, deeply offended. "What kind of monster do you think I am?!" He huffed and turned away from the young human. "I just wanted to ask you children to taste test tge food I'm making for dinner tonight!"

Seeing the skeleton hurt, Camryn began to feel bad. She walked up to Remy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings-" She reached up and sympathetically patted the skeleton on his ribs.

"AAAH!" Remy jumped with a yelp, making Camryn yelp.

Remy put his bony arms around his rib cage. "Little one! You do NOT want to touch a skeleton's ribs!" he warned.

The six-year-old tilted her head. "Why? What's wrong?"

Remy hesitated to respond, but then he felt something soft tickling his ribs. He jumped and fell to the floor, his arms and legs came apart on impact.

The one who tickled him was Sasha. In her hand was a feather duster. She waved the duster with a playful smile. "Because most skeletons are really ticklish on the ribs!"

Remy tried to pull himself together, but Caleb each took both arms while Lucas and Riley managed to grab a leg.

"You're not going anywhere!" Riley said with a playful voice.

"Y'know, kids. Remy must be so tense from doing so much cooking. Why don't we help him relax?" Sasha suggested.

The kids giggled, catching onto Sasha's idea. Riley and Lucas began tickling the skeleton's feet.

"Ahahahahahahaha! No! Stop! Please!" Remy pleaded in ticklish laughter.

"Oh, Remy! Your ribs could use some dusting!" Sasha said before tickling the skeleton's ribs with her feather duster. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! PLEASE, NO! I SURRENDER!" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Remy laughed as the humans had him trapped.

After a few minutes of playful tickling, the humans stopped and reassembled their skeleton friend.

"Sorry, Remy. Tickle fights happen a lot in this house." Sasha said.

"It's alright, cher. I know you and the children were just playing." Remy put on his chef's hat. "But now, it's time for a delicious dinner by moi! All I need now is just some human taste testers for my famous homemade pizza!"

"Homemade pizza?!" All the children said at once.

* * *

In the dining room, everyone was amazed by Chef Remy's cooking. He made his famous homemade pizza. Thankfully, he was mindful not to put eyeballs on top of it.

"WHOA! This is the best pizza I ever had!" Sasha said. "And I've tasted a LOT of pizza over time."

"You said it!" Rachel said. She took a slice and fed it to Harold, who was hiding in the cozy darkness under the table.

"I'm so glad you like it!" said Remy.

"Like it? We LOVE it!" Whampire said.

"This truly has been the best vacation ever!" said Vampirina. "Thanks for having us over!"

"Anything for you, Hauntleys." said Rachel. "Every friend of ours is pretty much family to us. So, welcome to the family!"

Everyone cheered as they toasted their glasses. It was a kooky kind of vacation, but lots of fun nnonetheless.


End file.
